The Winchester Family Thanksgiving
by Sidura
Summary: Continuation of Supernatural crossover, Accidental Tie, The boys and their Dad take a visit to Cleveland for the holidays
1. E  mail

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, everybody you have heard of before belongs to someone else.

Well people - some of you asked for a sequel to the last story (Accidental Ties - where Buffy and Dawn found out that they were really the children of a certain Mr Winchester) and I thought I wouldn't disappoint people, so I have written this piece just until I sort out the proper sequel.

It's set a couple of months after the last story and as you can see everybody has moved on etc, the boys and their Dad are staying at Bobby's, Buffy and Dawn back to the UK so Dawn can go to University - well just read and you'll see.

But how would everybody cope with the new situation, especially when you throw in everyone else.

Hope you review it - please do as it would make my day.

Thanks to Twinkiecat for betaing this for me and pointing out the obvious that I couldn't see even though it was staring me in the face.

* * *

Sam woke up and slowly got out of bed. The sun had started to come through the window, and he could hear the racket that his brother called music making its way through the house even though he knew fine well that Dean was probably fixing his car in the yard. He stretched out the sleep from his back, and started to feel old even though he wasn't even twenty-five years old. Did Dean have to play AC/DC that loud at this time in the morning?

John and Bobby had taken off a couple of days ago, doing a little recon on a couple of sightings of something up in the backwoods of god knows where. Actually, Sam thought Bobby had decided to get John out of the yard before Dean had lost his rag and thrown something at his father. This was due to all the helpful handy 'hints' (that seemed to be in the same tone of voice as his usual orders) that John had been throwing Dean's way with respect to the Impala. Though, his brother had been agreeable about possibly replacing the cassette deck with a CD player.

The cabin fever was getting to the old man. But, instead of his Dad pulling his usual drill sergeant act, John was trying get along with along with his sons. This change had really started after the crash, but had gone into overdrive since finding out about the girls, however the new more family friendly, fuzzy wuzzy, version of John Winchester (Buffy's words not his) was more than starting to freak Dean and him out a bit.

He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a bite to eat and some coffee before turning on his new laptop. This way he had something to concentrate on while trying to tune out the din of his brother's singing along to his music, while beating the hell out of the bodywork of his baby.

Sam started logged into his email to see if there was anything interesting instead of just the usual spam. He was in luck; his little sister had sent him a message, though it was dated from a couple of days ago. Since they had gotten to Bobby's he'd been reluctant to plug in the machine as much as he use to, part of him wanting just a little more down time.

"_Hi Sam,_

_How's things, Dean fixed that rust bucket of his yet? _

_Oxford's is so cool, you'd so love the old worldliness of the place and the library is just awesome. I am so getting into the college thing, have gotten a new pushbike and have the scarf! Not as much pressure as I thought there'd be, but I'm a first year and most of the guys in my year are a couple of years younger than me. It's still slightly better than dealing with the mini Buffys in any of the houses though. No-one is looking at me to be the responsible adult here. _

_Have been hanging about with some of the third years and post , also__ kind of__ started seeing a new guy, nothing serious as I only met him about a month ago. Don't tell Buff, but had to tell someone, who hopefully won't blab within fifteen minutes – Giles is no good at this stuff, gets all flustered in a 'I shouldn't be hearing this' way that only someone his age can._

_Met him when me and a couple of my friends tried to do the usual student pub crawl – lasted 3 pints and then just started puking, he came to my rescue, then called the next day to see if I was all right, it was so sweet and whoopee - normal!! _

_His name is Chris and he's a rower, you know with the boat race team – it's a big deal here. So he's training most weekend's, which is good as I'm still doing the watcher in training deal, though it is still mostly the research side. Was helping Giles look out a new site for the back up headquarters last weekend, Buffy was dragged along, though she did have to admit the site seeing was cool._

_It's kind of been decided that it'll be in the South of England, ease of travel from London, but still not decided on the actual site, though some people still say that some of the pervious places looked at in Scotland are easier to defend. This weekend we ended up in Winchester – how cool is that! _

_It's the ancient capital of England, (Alfred the Great and all) and it has supposed links to King Arthur. It also has a really sweet cathedral, it almost sank once (Buffy had nothing to do with that, it had been sinking for years got restored at the turn of the 1900's – which she pointed out repeatedly when it was mentioned. It isn't her fault that buildings have a nasty habit of falling down around her). So, now you can say whenever someone says about anything about Winchester being a rifle you can say it's a city as well._

_Sorry you guys couldn't make it to my twenty first, understand that our brother does have serious 'passport issues', seriously 'passport issues' is that the best he could come up with? Lots of people have a fear of flying; it's less stupid than having a phobia about other things, such as…clowns. (He spilled to Buffy – if you want to get her try ventriloquist dummies) Though you've got to tell me if John's got one – don't want him to miss the family fun. _

_My birthday was a bust anyway, seeing how it was so soon after we lost Robin. Faith, his girlfriend, is doing better than she was; at one point, we thought we might loose her completely. She's still on the trail but a least she now has Spike and Illyria covering her back, they're friends of ours – well it is kind of hard to explain really. _

_Buffy is still talking about moving to Cleveland while Faith's hunting, though not sure of Xander's pleased at that idea of both of them being in the same continent at the same time, 'specially as Faith will see it as Buffy checking up on her. Last thing the poor guy needs is the two of them going head to head in his backyard. Let's just say that the last time they seriously got into it, it wasn't pretty._

_Hope you'll make it to Thanksgiving –you'll be catching the end of the big council meeting, or Sunnydale Survivor's annual get together as it has been dubbed; those who are staying over will just be family, well the ones you three have met anyway, Andrew and a few of the older girls. _

_It's usually more the merrier at the house at this time of year, so if you guys have any one else you'd like to come along to feel less pressured, feel free. With the minis out of the way, there'll be space!_

_Have to go now, got classes to go to – write soon to tell me all the happenings at your end!_

_Your Li'l sis _

_Dawn"_


	2. Cleveland

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, everybody you have heard of before belongs to someone else.

Hope you review it - please do as it would make my day.

Thanks to Twinkiecat for betaing this for me your help was greatly appreciated.

* * *

Dean pulled up the driveway to the large house, and peered through the windscreen, "You sure this is the right place?"

"We followed the directions they gave us," answered Sam as he folded up the map, "Dad still behind us?"

Dean turned to look out the back window to see the truck pull into the gravel lined path as if on cue, "Yeah, I'd say so."

* * *

The girl ran to the front door as the bell rang, throwing it open expectantly, "Thank God you're here!"

Her face fell as she saw the three men on the doorstep, "Oh you're not the cable guy – please tell me that one of you are the cable guy?"

"No, sorry," said Sam.

"You sure?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, pretty sure" answered Dean "We're looking for Buffy or Dawn Summers?"

"You best come in." The girl turned her head to the hallway, which seemed to have various people flitting in and out. "Buffy, Dawn, you got visitors"

The three men followed girl into the house as she disappeared, Dean peered round the doorway of the reception room the girl had gone into to hear her speaking to someone else. Dean cocked his head to the side and a small smile began to curl on his lips.

"Nope, wasn't the cable guy. Any luck?" the strawberry blonde, who had answered the door, asked one of the other occupants of the room.

"Think it's the connector in the wall," came the slightly muffled response.

Sam took a step forward, curious to see what had got his brother so interested, the girl who had answered the door seemed to be talking to one the two other girls in the room, both of who were bent over the back of the couch examining something in the back wall.

Sam looked at the scene for a second before he turned to his brother to say something, just as John slapped them both of them round the back of the head,

"Not here," he said in an authoritarian, if somewhat slightly embarrassed tone.

"Its all right John," said Buffy as she sauntered up beside her father. "I think its safe bet to say that with the exception of all but one woman in this house this week, they all could quite easily cause damage to them in ways that wouldn't be pretty. But thinking on it that one is Dawn and you should see what Faith taught her to do with a spoon – it's terrifying."

John smiled, "That's my girl."

"Hey princess, how's things?" asked Dean rubbing the back of his head.

"The move went okay, and I'm settling in fine 'little brother'," she answered after giving both of the other two Winchester men a hug, "How's the bucket of bolts? Got it moving yet?"

"She's running fine, and she ain't no bucket of bolts," Dean said as he greeted his sister.

"I know, she's got feelings," she answered mockingly.

"Damn straight she does!" said Dean nodding. "Can't tell me you don't feel the same about some of those pointy things you use."

"The sight of Mr Pointy has been known to cause some vampires to quake in their boots," answered Buffy, she folded her arms across her chest, daring him to make a comment out of her statement.

Sam looked at his brother, who seemed to be holding back, before chuckling, "It's good to see you Buffy."

"Glad you guys could make it," she said looping her arm though John's, and began to lead the three of them away from the girls who were focused on the non-functioning cable. "It's still a like grand central station round here The younger girls aren't due off for a couple of hours, and some of the others just got in last night. Is it just you guys? What about that friend you were staying with, Bobby? Hope you three didn't leave the poor guy on his own."

"Got his own arrangements," said John. "Anyway he deserves some peace and quiet after dealing with us for the past month."

"And I was hoping for some unedited Winchester dirt from him," she said as they walked towards the kitchen. "Seeing how you're going to get loads on me and Dawn this visit, I was hoping for some ammo on my end."

Three young women in workout gear came out of the door from under the stairs from the basement, almost bumping into Sam as he walked by.

"Wow sorry," said a red head.

"Vi, will you move your skinny ass!" said the black girl who was stuck at the top of the stairs behind her.

Buffy gave out a chuckle as Sam move to the side to let the girls out, "Vi, Rona, Cho, this is John, Sam and the grinning idiot is Dean."

Vi gave the men Buffy had introduced her to a little wave; while she moved to give the other two girls enough room to get into the hallway.

"Guys this is Vi, heads up Australia, Rona, Africa and Cho, well she's China."

"Nice to meet you," said the black girl, "Would shake your hand but we've just been having a quick work out."

"That's all right," answered John.

"See you lot at dinner then," said Vi as the three girls started to head up the stairs. John and Buffy walked on a few steps as Sam and Dean watched the three girls leave.

"Say it," said Sam.

Dean turned his head to his brother. "Say what?"

"You know you want to, so say it now and get it over with before you say it out loud when someone who doesn't know you hears."

Dean put on an insulted look before smiling, "Dude, I love having sisters!"

"She's right, you know"

"Right about what?" asked a puzzled Dean.

"You are a grinning idiot."

* * *

Dawn was sitting in the kitchen across from Giles as Andrew described how this year's thanksgiving campaign was going to be organised, while taking a baking tray out of the oven.

Giles flicked his way through a magazine, half-listening, pointing out that this was an American holiday, and it wasn't his place to intrude on the actual planning. Dawn muttered something about Giles being an old fuddy duddy, and he'd do what was asked of him, even if it was just keeping Buffy out of the kitchen.

"Don't you appreciate my cooking, Andrew?" Buffy asked as she stood in the doorway.

"No," spluttered the little man, "It's just with the timing of both us in the kitchen, you know bad, very bad."

"I won't touch the gravy this year, I promise," Buffy said, taking a step to the side "Anyway Dawn look who I found on the doorstep."

Dawn almost bounced off her seat, and leaped into John's arms.

"Wow, take it easy on an old guy will you," said John, after having the wind knocked out of him, "It's good to see you too."

"You're not that old," said the girl, letting go, "Where are the other two?"

"Hey kid, how's school?" said Dean to his little sister as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Loving it."

"It's good to see you all," said Giles nodding his greeting, "How is the hunting going?"

"Pretty quiet at the moment, couple of things coming up on the radar, nothing major," answered Sam as he dumped his bag on the kitchen floor.

"Lull before a storm?" inquired Buffy as she picked up one of the hot cookies off Andrew's tray, causing the little guy to start to flap his arms in response.

"Hope not," said John, answering his daughter's question.

Andrew continued to fuss with regard to the theft of his baked goods, "No, they are for the little ones trip, if you take one all will want! You can't deny one blessed warrior woman if another has taken, there'll be a breakdown of order and the beginning of chaos."

"Andrew, it is just a biscuit, you have two more trays in the oven so I don't think they'll miss one or two." sighed Giles, "And it is highly unlikely that Buffy having one of your…, what are they suppose to be?"

"Gingerbread Klingons" said Dawn, gesturing to her sister to throw her one, "You can tell 'cause they have bumpy heads."

"Well someone taking your Star Trek gingerbread things is not a sign of an incoming apocalypse."

Andrew looked silently down at the baking tray that was cooling on the kitchen counter.

"You never can tell these days," said Dean.

"Guys this is Andrew, and Dean, don't encourage him," said Buffy before biting the head off her ill-gotten gains, "You guys find the place all right?"

"Yeah, Xander's directions were pretty clear," answered Sam, "Didn't expect the place to be so big."

"It was a private boarding school, though its true function hasn't really changed too much in principle," said Giles. "The house is large enough to house a good deal more than it does at present, for times of major hellmouth activity."

"But it's just Xander and his girls at the moment isn't it?" enquired Dean, who was trying to snag a gingerbread man while getting his fingers swatted by an irritate Andrew, "Where is the one eyed one?"

"He's trying to organise the minis," Buffy replied.

"I think Xander's also hiding from the old timers," interrupted Dawn. "He's cut the cable and refusing to put it back on till the other ones have gone."

"Watch it with the 'old timers' comments please;" said her sister. "He said something about it being more effective than grounding the ones that live here. Though, he won't say exactly what they did; all I could get out of him was something about a stupid teenage boy not being able to keep his mouth shut, a psychology book, and now he can never watch Fight Club ever again."

"That actually makes more sense than what I got, he was muttering on about they had caused someone to leave here questioning his life choices," said Giles.

"So that explains why the girl at the door was asking if one of us were the cable guy," said Dean as he made another attempt to grab one of the cooling baked goods while Andrew looked the other way, "What is it with the switch around anyway."

"Most of the ones here have lost their folks, but a couple of the girls still have families out there. It's just they aren't in the position to take care of them, they are good people, but you know what child services can be like sometimes," Xander said as he stood in one of the doorways that lead off the kitchen. "The council tries to help them stay together but sometimes we can't."

John nodded, remembering all the times he and the boys had to take off to keep one-step ahead of social workers.

"So they train and go to school here and on holidays they go visit," explained Buffy.

"And take some of the others with so they all get a break from this place," continued Xander. "Make sure they all stay connected to the real world, anyway did I hear my name taken in vain."

"Yes," said Andrew, "Can't you fix the cable situation? They are now randomly accosting people at the door accusing them of being the cable guy. Can't you just reverse what you did and let the networks flow?"

"No!" said Xander, "The girls have to learn."

"Sticking with the authority figure thing?" asked Sam.

"Someone round here has too, someone has been spoiling them rotten since she got here" said Xander shaking Sam's hand. "It's good to see you guys."

"Is it my fault I'm their hero?" smirked Buffy.

Xander shook his head, "No, but the endless trips to the mall and the whole sisterhood thing that you've got going are getting me down. I know I'm usually outvoted seven to one, but you don't have to encourage them."

Buffy shrugged, "Well you didn't expect me to play mom do you?"

Xander looked at her with fear in his eye, "Hell no! That would make me dad and I am SO not ready for that."

"And you're not doing that already?" Dawn joked, "Anyway, I thought Clem was house mom?"

"Can't really see Buffy spending too much time worrying about the laundry," said Dean, finally getting hold of a gingerbread man.

"She doesn't fold the sheets right anyway," said a voice behind Xander.

Dean started to cough to as he choked on the cookie he had grabbed, Sam moved in to help his brother when he got a look at the face of the being who had made the declaration. Sam's eyes went wide, causing John to turn round to see what had caused such a reaction in his sons, he turned round alert and shocked at the sight before him.

The saggy leather faced thing was moving up the corridor, it's movements were slowed by the large duffle it was dragging. His automatic reaction was to go for a weapon but as he went for his hunting knife, he found Giles grabbing his arm. Dawn let out a giggle, as did Buffy.

"I take it no one warned them," said Giles, turning his attention to the younger members of the group round the table.

"Warned them about what?" said the thing, as he finally reached Xander's side.

"Thought they explained," stated Xander.

"I don't live here," said Dawn, trying to justify herself, "I thought if you hadn't told them about Clem, Buffy would have."

Buffy looked a little sheepish on the matter, "It slipped my mind."

Dean continued to cough, as Sam gave him a firm pat on the back, while he asked, "And what is that?"

"I'm Clem," it said introducing itself, "I live in the basement."

"You have a thing living in your basement?" asked Sam.

John spoke very slowly, "It's a demon."

Clem swallowed slightly nervously.

"Clem is perfectly safe," smiled Buffy.

"You have a demon in your basement?" the spluttering Dean asked his sister.

"No, I have Clem staying in MY basement. He is as welcome here as you are," said Xander, before turning to Clem, "You got everything you need?"

Clem nodded slowly, "Is it all right with you guys if I dump my bag by the door, I'll be back to pick it up in the morning."

"How long are you going for?" asked Dawn looking at the bag, "Or are you moving out?"

"The roasting of the mother in law kicks things off, but with the services and everything, should last four months," the demon quietened for a second thinking, "so in this dimension should be back next Tuesday. I still haven't gotten my speech right though."

"You'll be fine Clem. They wouldn't have asked you to be toastmaster if they didn't think you could do it," said Xander, "They know the situation, and you got a number for a meeting over the other side."

"Yes, it was nice to meet you guys," said the kind hearted monster to the new arrivals, "I'll best be off, sun's going down and I said I'd meet the guys at Mort's place."

"Nice to meet you," said Sam scratching his head, "Roasting of the mother in law?"

"His second cousin is getting spliced," said Xander.

"Hope it this one lasts longer than his first one," Clem said as he left the room, "It's way too soon; scar tissue has just healed from his last splitting."

"Roasting of the bride's mother is a traditional pre wedding feast in some lower dimensions," explained Dawn, "Only the vestigial limbs, though."

"Shame," muttered John, to which both his sons looked at him.

"Your mother was my life," he explained to his sons, while shaking his head, "but your grandmother."

"I can sympathise with that situation," said Giles before he looked down at the magazine again.

"What's this? Olivia's mom on your back G-man?" Xander smirked, "Getting stick from the potential in laws."

Giles looked at the younger man while addressing the demon, "Hope you enjoy yourself Clem."

"Thanks." Clem gave the room a little wave as he continued out of the backdoor.

"Oh you and Olivia back on?" Dawn asked as both she and Buffy looked at Giles,

"When did this happen?" Buffy asked her watcher, "Did I miss the memo? Xander was there a memo?"

"We have memos?" Xander asked, his face blanched on the possibility of more paperwork, "Cause if we do no-one told me."

Dawn sighed, "No we don't have memos! We all agreed no on the memos."

Xander pointed at Buffy, "But she said!"

"Xander there are no memos, and Buffy don't tease him." Giles said sighing.

Buffy nodded before turning to her watcher, "So you Olivia – when, how, we want the dirt! Not that we're complaining, we all liked her."

"Totally - come on big guy; enquiring minds need to know," Dawn said smiling.

Giles sighed before turning to Xander, "Thank you."

"You have a demon living in your basement dude." Dean exclaimed.

"Sam, can you smack your brother round the head please, I think the record got stuck in the groove," sighed Xander, "Clem needed a place to stay while he some sorted things out. He's okay and he helps out around here."

"He's still a demon," stated John firmly.

"There are degrees," explained Giles, "Clem is firmly in the neutral camp. Also he can be useful."

"Information?" asked Sam.

Buffy nodded, "One minor league minion's bar room brag, another major one's battle plan."

"XANDER! Please fix it." came the voice from the hallway.

He closed his eye, and then proceeded to turn round, "Excuse me."


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, everybody you have heard of before belongs to someone else.

Hope you review it - please do as it would make my day.

Thanks to Twinkiecat for betaing this for me your help was greatly appreciated.

* * *

Dean threw his bag onto the bed, the room was pretty sweet, it lead on to a number of others, Sam was in the room next door with his Dad across the hall. It wasn't a bad set up; he could get use to crashing in a place like this. Even though the pictures on the walls had obviously been picked with a teenage girl in mind.

Dawn was giving Sammy the tour of the library downstairs, and Dad was listening to Buffy's stories about recent slays. As much as he wanted to spend some quality time with his sisters, the idea of sitting listening to them and their friends catching up didn't seem like much fun. Finding a bar and having some drinks sounded like a better idea, and it wasn't even him that had suggested it, Buffy had.

The plan was pretty simple, it was the same plan they followed every year it seemed. The kids got seen off to wherever it was they were off to, girls got comfy and then the male members of the house found the nearest bar and cut loose.

"Dean, come on! I need a shower, you snagged all the hot water this morning." said Sam, as he banged at the locked door.

"Give a guy a minute will you," came the muffled response through the solid wood door. "Ain't there a bathroom downstairs or something?"

Sam grumbled as he trudged downstairs to the next floor, to find a deserted bathroom, he turned on the power shower. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him.

The locked bathroom door flew open, "Reggie, you don't have time for this, cab due in fifteen," said the short dirty blonde teenage whirlwind who blew in who proceeded to dive into the hamper, as Sam ducked behind the shower curtain.

"Reg, have you seen my blue top? Thought it was in my closet but … ahh there it is and my bra too." She stood up triumphantly, holding the top in one hand and her bra in the other, she looked shocked, and half spluttered, "You're not Reg."

"No," answered Sam as he tried to position himself further behind the curtain.

The girl turned a bright shade of red as she realised what she had in her hand, suddenly her arm holding her underwear was thrust behind her back, just as a head appeared at the doorway.

"Mel, I'm not in the bath… Hel-lo!" said the dark haired girl who broke out into a big grin, as she saw Sam, "Okay, that is so not fair, I kick down a door I get green tentacle thing. You kick down a door and you get … nice."

"Sorry, we'll… just… be going," said the blushing girl, who was still trying to conceal her dirty laundry as she slowly backed away.

"Reggie, what you doing?" came another voice, which appeared at the doorway "Wow."

"Who are you?" asked the girl who appeared to be called Reggie.

"Sam," answered the embarrassed young man, who was trying to make a grab for the towel hanging on the rail. The first girl, Mel, cautiously picked it up and handed it him as the other girls watched his every move.

"Who does he belong to?" asked the new arrival to the other girls.

"I don't know," said the other head in the doorway.

Mel swallowed, "Dawn, I think."

"Dawn?" asked the confused girls.

"Think she'd share?" asked Reggie wistfully.

"Ehmm, do you guys mind?" Sam said, as he fixed the towel firmly round his waist.

"Oh don't mind us," Reggie replied, "In fact if you want to get back to what you were doing we definitely wouldn't complain."

A sudden realisation came to Reggie's face, she turned to one of the other girls, "Do you think that he's, you know?"

"Isn't there suppose to be two of them?" asked the girl whose name Sam didn't catch, "Do you think the other one looks like him?"

"I hope so," said a third head that had appeared round the doorway.

"Keisha, what?" asked Reggie.

"Car's downstairs," said the girl called Keisha.

"I'm so not going," announced the third nameless girl.

"What?" asked Mel, looking at the other girls as Sam tried to make himself smaller while he stood in the bathtub, "What do you mean you're not going? You gotta come, they're your grandparents."

"Tell them I gotta stay – big bad coming, helping out. I'll see them at Christmas."

"TIME TO GO YOU GUYS AND YOU FOUR BETTER NOT BE WHERE I THINK YOU ARE!" came Xander's voice from downstairs.

"Shit" said Reggie as the girls bolted from the bathroom.

* * *

Buffy and Xander stood at the bottom the stairs as the four girls ran down the stairs, as three other girls stood at the doorway with a number of bags.

"Right you all got everything," asked Buffy.

Xander rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Inez?"

One of the smaller girls looked at the ground, "I ain't got nuthin' Mr H. honest."

"Are you going to empty that bag or am I, because I will and then you'll be go red I go red and we both don't want that do you?" asked the Cleveland based watcher.

The girl picked up her bag of clothes and proceeded to take out a number of small weapons, "Sorry Mr H."

As she placed a couple of throwing stars in Xander's hand, "Never been to Chicago before Mr H."

"We know but just as you were never going to get Ozzie, the flame thrower, through airport security you aren't going to get these," said Buffy sympathetically, "You guys will be fine, just enjoy yourselves."

"Yes Buffy," said the girl as she hung her head in shame, "But you know we can stay if you need us."

"It's okay Inez, I think if anything starts, we've got it covered."

"We know that, it's just me and the girls know the local better than you old guard," explained Inez, "Not that I'm saying you're old or nuthin'."

"If we need reinforcements we'll call okay?" said Xander, grinning in amusement.

The others, including John and Giles, stood and watched as Buffy and her best friend organised their young charges. As the girls walked out the door, one of them turned to Xander as he held open the door, "It's as we said, a kitten would so help her, plain and simple, kit-ten."

"Mattie, just go." Xander pushed the girl out of the door, before yelling, "Have fun, and don't do anything that will cause anyone to try and call out the National Guard."

As the girls walked down the steps one turned round dejectedly at her guardian, "I said I was sorry about that!"

As they left, Xander closed the door, turned, and slid to the floor.

"Mr H?" asked the amused Dawn.

Xander looked up at Giles and John with a begging look in his eye, "Please, sane, how?"

Giles just nodded knowingly at the younger man, "Joyce did the difficult part, and I only had one to train."

Xander turned to the only other person in the room to qualify as a parent as Sam appeared at the top of the stairs; John shrugged, "Boys."

Xander looked up at the figure coming down the stairs, "Sorry man – should have warned you. They get everywhere."

Sam turned slightly red as his brother smirked.

"So, they want a pet?" chuckled Dean.

"Yeah," said Dawn, handing him a piece of paper, "They've even picked out names. But Xander's put his foot down."

"Who do you think will have to look after it if we got one; or have to deal with the aftermath when the stupid cat is eaten, maimed or goes missing? Anyway I'm not putting temptation in Clem's way; he's not been to the tables for months."

Dean looked confused turning to his younger sister, "Kitty poker. You know kittens instead of chips. Clem has a little problem; he's in GA, goes to meetings regular."

"There's a demon 12 step program? Okay then." Dean looked at the paper in his hand, "They've thought this through haven't they? Mr Norris, Mr Kitten Fantastico."

"Homage to Harry Potter, Mrs Norris, and Willow had a kitten called Miss Kitty Fantastico a number of years back," said Buffy

"Alcell?" asked the confused man, not sure what that name had to do the apparent slayer Mr. theme the girls had going on.

"That's Alec II" explained Xander, "That'll be little Maxie."

"Little Maxie?" asked Dean.

"One of our younger ones, moved to Seattle. Long story, but she used to have a pet cat called Alec."

Dean nodded, "Okay."

Buffy looked up the stairs at Sam, "We'll see you guys later?"

"Shouldn't be too late," said Xander as he grabbed his jacket, "Show the guys the wonders of the hellmouth and be back before morning, ma'am."

"So when Willow gets here I can tell her that you'll will be up bright and early tomorrow morning for breakfast?" asked Dawn.

"He'll be awake, he has to tell her about the parent teacher conferences he's been having," said Buffy as Xander went a bright shade of red.

"Finally made a move on Miss O'Connell then?" smirked Dawn.

Xander tried to defend himself, "She was very helpful in working out a new English study program for some of the girls."

"He was so grateful that I caught him crawling in at five thirty on Thursday morning." Buffy told her sister.

"Bagged yourself a cute teacher, way to go man," Dean said impressed.

Xander shrugged his shoulders, Buffy sighed as she turned to her father, "John, can you make sure that they don't get arrested, like last year."

"You ended up in the drunk tank?" asked Dean.

"It isn't going to happen again," sighed Giles.

"It was typical Spike starts something and then takes off," moaned Xander. "And he isn't here, so there will be no trouble with him and any football fans."

Buffy raised an eyebrow,

"Okay – do we want to know?" asked John smiling.

"It was soccer related, Spike's a die hard Manchester United fan, and there was a drunk football fan who said that soccer's a game for pansies." squeaked Andrew, "So Spike threatened to eat him."

"Did you say eat him?" asked Sam.

Dean began to cough and started towards the door, "Right, you guys enjoy your girly things and we'll see you later."

As the Buffy followed them out she grabbed Dean's arm, "Thanks, for you know."

"You so owe me," stated Dean, shaking his head, before running to catch up with his brother.


	4. Home Coming

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, everybody you have heard of before belongs to someone else.

Hope you review it - please do as it would make my day.

Thanks to Twinkiecat for betaing this for me your help was greatly appreciated.

* * *

Buffy paced the floor of the reception room, arms firmly folded across her chest. The sun had yet to come up, and she was not happy in the slightest. Her jaw set tighter as she heard the back door close and the sounds of someone going through the cupboards in the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway as the intruder meandered his way through the hallway with a packet of chips in his hand, towards the staircase.

"And what time do you call this?" she said.

A startled Dean took a second to regain his composure, "Hell Buffy, you almost caused me to drop my breakfast."

He gave his obviously pissed off sister a little grin, before taking a quick glance over her shoulder. He could see not only Buffy, but also in the well lit room was Dawn sitting on the arm of a chair beside Xander, an exhausted Sam and Willow, who was presently sprawled out on one of the couches using a battleaxe as a teddy bear.

"Can I ask why the welcoming committee?" asked the curious hunter.

Buffy looked up at him, "Where the hell were you?"

"I was out," answered amused Dean tentatively, "You know enjoying myself. Anyway you knew where I was."

"Waving at Sam, as you walking out the bar with some random girl you've just met is not letting people know where you are," continued the angry slayer, "How do you know that she wasn't a complete skank?"

"Wait a minute here," stated the affronted Dean, "She was not a skank."

"So you are now in a deep and meaningful relationship, with let me guess Candi with an 'I'?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Dean just stared at her, confused at the tirade he seemed to be on the end of.

"Classy Dean, real classy." She started to tap her foot as she grew more impatient. "Have you got any respect for yourself?"

"To be honest it's none of your business. I don't tell you what to do or who to SEE, I'm over twenty one and you are my sister, not my mother."

Buffy knotted her brow "No, but at least I know who I'm with and where I am, this isn't nowhere's – ville Nebraska, and you not celebrating stopping the rampage of a were puppy and his fleas, Dean Winchester. This is the mouth of hell, have you got any idea of what danger you could have found yourself in?"

"Really and there was me thinking I was just having a day by the beach." Sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"Are you sure she was human?" Buffy stood back for a second waiting for his answer.

"I've been hunting long enough to tell the difference."

"Oh really, are you sure she wasn't part of some cult?"

Dean smirked, "Well if she was, they sure like their members to be flexible."

"Thanks for the imagery there little brother." Buffy spat back, "But how the hell were you sure she wasn't. She could have been using you to get to in here, or to anyone of us, as it is are you sure she was clean?"

"Okay!" he protested, feeling highly uncomfortable having this conversation with her, especially infront of an audience, "I've already had a talk about things like that with Dad when I was a kid, and I'm pretty sure I'm the one who sat Sammy down and explained things to him, so I know what I'm doing."

Buffy unclenched her fists, "Nice to know that you do, but do you follow your own advice?"

"Christ, if I knew you were going to be this way about things, I'd have called." Dean said trying to calm the situation down.

"Now, he thinks about calling!" Buffy announced to the room before turning back to Dean, "What if she wasn't human; what if she wanted to use you to bring forth her spawn, or she could have tried to drain your life force so she could stay alive or simply decide that you'd make a nice snack or something? What if she was a member of some group planning to use you to open some sealed off dimensional doorway? Would we know where to come looking for you, as you were being used as a blood sacrifice to bring forth the end of the world?"

"What have you been taking?" asked Dean smiling cautiously, taking a tentative step towards the slayer, "Sis, I get that you were worried and I think it's sweet in '_we need to get your medication checked'_ sort of way. But, that's no reason for your imagination to get the better of you or have you been sniffing the ink off those really old books of yours? I'm more than able to look after myself."

"Really?" Buffy asked, "Dean, I know you guys hunt, but do you really know what can possibly happen on a Hellmouth? Any one of those things could have happened to you or all of them!"

Dean looked her, "Buffy, I know things like that can happen, but not all to one person; no-one is that unlucky."

Xander raised his hand to say something but thought better of it, as Dean looked over Buffy's shoulder at Sam to get some idea about what the hell she was on about.

Sam gave his brother a comforting smile, "We had to take the axe off her." Tilting his head towards the large object Willow was using as a comforter.

Dean stood there in stunned silence unsure how to react to his sister's reaction.

"What are you all doing up?" asked Clem as he wandered into the hallway from the kitchen. "Hi Xan – we're out of corn chips."

The silent Dean handed the saggy faced demon the bag in his hand as he continued to think of the best way to answer Buffy who was still staring at him.

"Thanks man," Clem took the bag gratefully, "What's happened, Dawn's new boyfriend call?"

The room stood in silence as Clem chomped his way through the bag of chips, "Hey Sam, you got back all right then?"

Buffy turned round to look at the seated Sam.

"You should have stayed, the guys would have liked to met you," said Clem as he reached into the bag, "Siggy said you're more than welcome."

"Siggy? As in strip club Siggy, on 5th?" asked Xander.

The rest of the faces in the room turned to Sam.

Buffy blinked, "You went to a strip club tonight?"

"You went to a strip club without me?" asked Dean.

Sam didn't know what to say, but just as he was about to explain himself, Clem still reaching into the bag of chips, beat him to it, "Oh yeah he was there, though Siggy said next time you've to stay out of the dressing room, man."

Everyone just looked at Sam waiting for the explanation.

"I was…" Sam started.

"The girls though really grateful, that spring healed Jack was really pissing them off," continued Clem.

"You went out hunting after you got back here?" asked Dean, "When did you get dedication dude?"

Clem poured the last fragments from the bag into his hand, "Oh he wasn't alone, Vi and Rona were there."

"They took you on patrol after you were out drinking?" Buffy asked Sam as her blood began to boil.

"Look it's no big deal – I couldn't sleep and they were going out so I thought I keep them company," said Sam

"They took my little brother on patrol after he was out drinking!" said the pissed off slayer, not listening to Sam, before spinning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

"RONA! VI! What the hell were you thinking?" came Buffy's voice as she reached one of the bedroom's upstairs.

Xander yawned, "Okay I think it's safe to go to bed now,"

"Good to see you're alive, man." Xander said to Dean as he took the axe from Willow's sleeping form.

Willow stirred, slightly before opening her eyes, "He's back? Did I miss the STD lecture then?"

"No I think he's getting that tomorrow," Xander answered picking the witch up, "Sam, don't worry about the other two they can look after themselves, and Buffy's just …well insane."

Dawn let off a little giggle, as Xander and the sleeping Willow left the room, she gave both Dean and Sam a hug and a peck on the cheek, "See you two in the morning."

As she left the two confused Winchester brothers in the front room she smiled, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

A/N Well that's all folks, hope you enjoyed. Please lets us know what you think.


End file.
